


Turk Life - Pain Pong

by StruckByThePlague



Series: Turk Life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M, Shin-Ra, Shinra, Turks - Freeform, vii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckByThePlague/pseuds/StruckByThePlague
Summary: The Turks of the Shin-Ra Electric Company are skilled assassins who have been trained to take down opponents with precision and accuracy for decades. Their skills make them intelligent and valued members of the company. Though, when boredom is brought upon masters of killing, some quite interesting games are created along with similarly intriguing punishments for losers.The Turks head out to a bar they go to every Monday to relax and have some fun. Their type of fun is something rather different than most, entailing a violent game of Ping Pong.





	Turk Life - Pain Pong

Tonight, we were playing a game Rude and I were beast at, but Elena was curious on what we talking about. I asked as I threw the ping pong ball in the air and caught it a few times “Ever played ping pong?”

“A few times, yeah. I’m decent at it” she informed and I huffed a bit. I didn’t whack it at her with full force like I did with Rude, only making sure it got to her and she did hit it back. She was doing “decent” as she said. I picked up speed and I saw her realize that I was gonna test her now. But the moment I used more force, the ball whizzed past her. She sighed and asked “What do I do now?”

“Well, it’s called pain pong cause now I get whack the ball at you as ya lift up yer shirt” I told her and she was glaring at me. Elena was one of the more normal ones of us thanks to her kinda being forced into the Turks. The rest of us joined on free will. I always thought the Turks were some of the coolest people out there, but really, we were often compared to misbehaved collage kids by Rufus. He wasn’t wrong.

“Come on, Elena. You sighed up for this” Tseng called, which was her boyfriend and I think she glared harder at him than me. I snorted but when I got the ball back and Elena got her shirt up, I smacked her dead center of her stomach. She groaned, doubling over for a moment before raising back up. She hissed to me “That really hurt, Reno.” I nodded before smiling hard as Rude offered to take the paddle from her. Elena gave it up easily. He had the ball and asked me “Ready, fuck boy?”

“Give me yer best, dick head” I told him, smirking. His first shot at me was fast, but I got it back to him with force. He had to reach, but he got it. Our rough play continued until I saw my boyfriend out of the corner of my eye. I groaned as I was hit straight in the nipple by Rude’s shot. I swore now holding my chest “God damn it, Vincent…” He glanced to me curiously, but softly.

“I’m not sure what I did. I wanted to see you though” he mentioned and I smiled before Rude insisted “Come on, fuck boy. Give me the ball so I can smack your dick. You know the rules.” My eyes went back to my friend and I sighed. I did know the rules, at least between us. Rude an I had a pact. If one of us lost, the winner got the chance to hit the looser as hard as he could in the crotch. The other Turks usually went for the chest, but not us. I went and got the ball and tossed it to him with a heavy sigh. That would have lasted longer if Vincent hadn’t come along. I was happy he had regardless. Now I could curl up on him. I watched the grin grow on Rude and I closed my eyes. I wanted him to get this over with.

“Thrust out a bit, fuck boy” he commanded and I sighed before feeling pain fill my penis, testicles, and then the rest of my body. I dropped the paddle and held my crotch as I fell to knees groaning. I think he hit harder than most times. The scent of dragon’s blood filled my nostrils and I felt the touch of Vincent. I slowly looked up to him as he rubbed my back.

“Pain pong? I didn’t know that was still a game” he mentioned and I was confused, I didn’t try talking yet though. It would only come out as squeaks right now. He waited till I tried to stand to help me walk and I was thankful for that. He pointed to where I was sitting and he sat down first before setting me on his lap. I laid across him, content now. Though, it was Rude to ask “You’ve played this game before?” I watched Vincent nod before he explained “Yes. Many times. I’m surprised it’s still a game the Turks play. In fact, when I joined, I had to be introduced to it.” Rude and I shared a glance before I looked to Vincent.

“Seriously, yo? It’s been around fer that long?” I had to ask and he nodded. I knew at this point, Vincent was in his early sixties which meant this stupid, pain inducing game has been around for at least fifty years. That was the biggest shocker for me out of everything I learned so far while dating Vincent.

“I wouldn’t have guessed that. Turks have honestly been the same stupid things forever then, haven’t we?” Tseng asked and Vincent smiled before nodding to him, answering “I suppose that is a true statement. Things Reno have told me often come off as a surprise to me.” Tseng smirked before being asked by Rude to come up next. Their competition wasn’t as rough as ours, but it was rough enough. Tseng did have the hand-eye coordination for this game. Though, it was still him who lost against Rude.

“It’s not illegal to hit my boss, it is?” Rude asked and Tseng rolled his eyes before telling him “I’m surprised if everyone doesn’t take a shot at me.” I raised my hand, eagerly saying “I’m game!” Tseng looked to Elena and gave her the permission as well. Though, she still seemed hesitant. I wasn’t, I really wanted to smack a ping pong ball at my second boss. It wasn’t Rufus, but I could dream for that day. Once Rude had his shot, he gave it to Elena who took a pretty light swing at him.

“I don’t want to actually hurt you, Tseng” she reported and it was him to tell her “I’m telling you to hit me harder. I can take it. I already know Reno’s going to put some actual force into his swing.” She sighed, but hit him harder, only enough to make him groan slightly, but Hell it was something. The paddle was then handed to me and I smirked before asking “Can ya turn yer ass towards me?” I heard the sigh he took before doing as I asked him. I was handed the ball. I watched my swing as I swung back and smacked Tseng hard in the ass. He groaned out, rubbing where I hit him, “I feel like if I wasn’t wearing pants, that would have gotten stuck somewhere.” I couldn’t help but to laugh at that.

“Sorry, yo. Ya did say I could hit ya though so I took my best shot” I told him and he growled a bit at me. He mumbled just enough for me to hear “Once an ass, always an ass.” I snorted before Vincent asked “Can I try? I know I’m no longer a Turk, but once a Turk, always a Turk. Am I right?” I figured that saying had been around for a while. He was still against Rude too so I wished him luck. I got off of Vincent as Rude replied “I’ll try and take you on I guess.” He grabbed the paddle with his actual hand and I wished him luck. I knew he was more left handed than right handed, but he seemed confident as he went of up the ping pong table. Rude had the ball in hand and Vincent gave him the go for starting the game. I was surprised he took such a light swing to Vincent, but he swung back harder. Rude quickly caught on and they were playing a game that looked a lot like how we played. I was also surprised that when I saw the ball go off, it was in bounds and on Rude’s side. He seemed less upset than impressed. When Vincent got the ball, he asked “How hard am I allowed to hit you and where?”

“If you feel the need to take revenge on me for fucking Reno’s dick up, you can” he declared, but Vincent shook his head, informing “He’s not going to be having children with it and you two I’m sure had the permission for that set.” I gave Vincent a bit of a look, but didn’t think too much of it. This was a Turk game after all. Rude nodded and lifted up his shirt. I knew he wasn’t going to be taking a full force swing at him, but he hit him pretty hard in the side, right above his pelvis. My friend acted as if that hurt less, but I knew it killed him. There was a welt that was already forming. He groaned out “Not bad…Vincent…”

“No need to pretend if that didn’t hurt. I would often take harder swings at a certain friend of mine when I was still a Turk” my boyfriend mentioned and I gave him the oddest of looks. He glanced to be and mentioned “Our relationship reminds me a lot of you and Rude’s. Her name was Clef.”

“Oh, no. Another Reno and Rude…that’s the last thing the Turks need” Tseng pointed out, face palming. Though, I pointed out “Technically, wouldn’t it be another Vincent and Clef? They came first.” Tseng glared at me and threw a pillow at me. I yelped, but laughed. I watched Vincent walk back to the couch and I scooted, letting him sit before I sat my ass back onto his lap. Tseng eventually mentioned “Either way, that’s a scary thought. Reno does not need to duplicated. Please don’t tell me you were the more Reno like one?” Vincent cocked his head and I snorted. Of course he didn’t quite see what Tseng was talking about. Though, he was soon to mention “I was the Rude.”

“Fucker! Come on, yo! Ya weren’t more like me?” I asked and Vincent giggled into his fist. He kissed my temple before telling me “Do you really think you would get along with another Reno personality?” I shrugged and Rude was quick to answer “The answer’s no, fuck boy. If you had a clone, you’d kill the other.” I gave him a puzzled look before Vincent mentioned “I agree. It would be like…mmm, it would be like if Reno tried to date Yuffie.” I was quick to reply “Uh, fuck that. I would not do well with Yuffie.”

“Which is why I don’t think you could date yourself” Vincent pointed out. Rude had to the asshole and mention “Didn’t you fuck Lea at one point?” Before I could answer, Elena asked “Who’s Lea?”

“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout that right now…” I remarked, but Rude being the fucking fantastic friend he was informed “Lea’s his twin.” I yelled as I reached to hit him “I really hate you right now!” Tseng mentioned as I was pouting “Why would you get involved with incest?” Growling, I turned to Tseng and yelled “I didn’t fuckin know! An neither did he so fuck off, Tseng!” I flipped him off and Tseng just rolled his eyes with a smirk. Though, he asked my boyfriend “Did you know about this?” Vincent nodded; I remember telling him this story and it was just weird, as is it to everyone I tell this story to. Rude was the most awkward for some reason though. I sighed as this conversation continued about me being Shin-Ra’s whore.

“So, are we doing another round of Pain Pong?” Vincent questioned. Thank God he could read my emotions. I noticed Tseng glance to his phone and mention “Would you look at the time? I’m on call.” He stood as Elena quirked a brow and said “You are? You shouldn’t be.” He sighed and walked out, telling her “I’ll be back. I need to call Rufus…or something.”

“Sore looser! Ya just don’t wanna get whacked with Rude’s balls again!”

“Would you not make it sound weird, fuck boy?!”

“And this is why I’m leaving” Tseng mentioned and headed upstairs. I sighed before glancing to Elena. I asked “Ya gonna follow him?” She seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head.

“I actually had fun. I’d like to try and play again” she admitted and I smiled. I heard Rude mention “Guess you’re my partner, Elena.” She was quick to ask “Huh? I am?”

“Well, yeah, cause obviously I choose Vincent” I spoke up. Vincent glanced to me before Rude gestured to both of us, explaining “That’s why. I know my fuck boy best friend too well.” Elena accepted that answer and got up to be by Rude’s side. I glanced to Vincent and asked “Which one of us is going first?” He seemed to think for a moment before asking “Does anyone have the gun?” I glanced to Rude before posing “Uh? What gun, yo?” Vincent seemed slightly confused; “The roulette gun? I suppose someone must of hurt themselves like what happened with the paint ball gun.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Vincent?” Rude asked and Vincent glanced to the other male and explained “When I was in the Turks, we use to decide things like this with a paint ball gun at first, You would hold the gun by your neck, pointing upwards and would pull the trigger. If you got shot with the paint ball, you were chosen. But, I actually witnessed one of the Turks put the gun directly to his head and the paint ball went into his skull. It wasn’t a pretty sight to say the least.” I watched Elena’s face change as mine and Rude’s did.

“They created the balloon gun after that. It was a gun loaded with a balloon and you’d hold it near your head and when you pulled the trigger, the balloon would blow up. I suppose a similar thing could happen with that. Either that or someone tried to use a real gun and try the same thing while drunk or high” Vincent explained further. I was dumbfounded from learning that and I also kind of wanted to make a balloon gun again, it sounded like a lot of fun. Maybe after so long, they’d consider bringing that sort of thing back for us.

“I honestly cannot believe that Turks have always acted like this” Elena mentioned and I caught a giggle from Vincent before he nodded “It appears that nothing has changed from the stories I’ve heard from Reno. I mean, you guys are playing a game that I use to play.” He then turned to me and kissed my lips, informing “You can go first, Reno.” I noticed Rude bring Elena up first and that kinda surprised me. I smiled to her and asked “How hard can I hit ya this time?” She glared at me, but replied “As long as you don’t hit my tit, make your hit count. This game is pretty fun.”

“Alright!” I yipped. She served the ball first and it was a pretty good hit. I played normally for a little bit before she sped up. I played harder as well, but her next hit, I watched her hit the ball out of bounds. I backed off and called her out on it. She sighed, but lifted up her shirt up and asked “No tit and no face.” I asked with a smirk “Can I hit yer vag?”

“Reno!” she yelled, but I mentioned “What? I’ve been basically turned gay as fuck thanks to Vincent. I don’t think I could ever go back to vagina even if I wanted to.”

“Oh, thanks Reno. I’m glad that’s how I’m depicted to your friends” Vincent commented. I turned to him and mentioned “Aw, come on, Vincent! Ya know how good I talk ‘bout ya! I’m always sayin good things ‘bout ya.” There was a smile on his face as he nodded to me. I blew him a kiss before aiming at Elena and putting some force into, leaving a welt on her stomach. She groaned, holding her stomach. She yelled to me “You….mmm…you butt pirate!” I raised a brow curiously.

“Butt pirate? I’ve been called a lotta things, though, butt pirate ain’t one of them” I declared, but Elena didn’t seem to care as she yelled “It was the first thing that came to my mouth!” I laughed, mentioning “Hey, it’s all good. I think it’s hilarious. Ya kay though?” She laughed a bit, nodding. She put her shirt down and handed her paddle to Rude. He rubbed the paddle and I had to tell him “Stop molesting the paddle and hit me with your balls, dick head.”

“I’m not tea bagging you, fuck boy!” he yelled before hurling the ball at me. I hit it back though with swiftness.

“I’ve got someone to that for me if I really want it, yo!” I yelled back to him. I mentioned though, knowing Vincent must be questioning my words “I know, I say the weirdest things when I’m with Rude, Vincent.” I heard his laughing a bit and he then spoke “Yes, yes you do, but it’s amusing to listen to. I’m glad you have a friend like that.” I took my eyes off the ball for a second to smile to him before looking back only to see the fucking ball on the floor. I cursed “Oh, fuckin Christ! Why did I have to get distracted by Vincent again?!”

“Cause all ya care ‘bout is fucking your boyfriend, fuck boy” he stated and before I got a chance to get ready, I got another dick shot, but this one felt a lot harder than the last. I held my groin as I fell to my knees. I squeaked out “Why the fuckin dick shot?!” As I began to feel better, I groaned out “Why do you always hit me in the penis…?” I slowly stood as I caught Rude laughing at me. He glared at him just before I felt hands on my sides. Vincent was holding my sides. I stood more upright and noticed he had the ball and paddle already. I smiled and told him “I believe you’ll win, Vincent.” As I turned to him, I kissed his cheek and let him and Rude face off. I sat back down, next to Elena. They were doing really well, that was until Vincent fucked up. My eyes widened as I realized that. How did Vinney lose?! Vincent shrugged and I watched as he took his shirt off which I couldn’t help but to turned on from watching that. When Rude got the ball back, he actually got a very decent hit on him. Though, Vincent put hit arms onto the table and his head in his arms almost immediately. Was he okay? I heard Rude ask with wide eyes “Dude? You okay?”

“You got my dick…” Vincent groaned and my eyes widened. I stood, walking up to him. I leaned on the table next to him, making sure he was okay. I’m sure he hadn’t actually been hit in the groin in a long-ass time. When he did lift himself up, he spoke “That really hurt…you’ve got an arm on you, Rude.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m so use to only winning to Reno so dick shots are a thing” he replied and Vincent seemed quite calm as he answered “It’s fine. It was something that I’m actually use to in this game. Clef was horrible at hitting my penis.”

“Fer real?” I asked and my boyfriend nodded, adding “Yes. Though, usually she was my partner, but there were times when we’d have face offs between each other.” He glanced to me and asked “Speaking of that, did you want to face off with me? I’d be interesting to see how we played against each other.” I smiled wide and nodded, informing “Fuck yeah I would.” I smiled and took Rude’s paddle from him. Jesus, I would have not get distracted by Vincent now… I mean, I was already horny, so that wasn’t going to be something I could avoid now.

“Don’t take an easy on me, Reno” Vincent insisted and I nodded and threw him a fast one which he hit back to me. We had a bit of a rhythm going, speeding up every once in awhile before I managed to hit Vincent with the ball. He looked rather surprised before mentioning “Looks like I need a bit of practice with ping pong.” He tossed me the ball and I caught it as he lifted up his shirt.

“I don’t wanna hurt ya now, yo” I mentioned but Vincent told me “Reno. You know I can take anything you give me. I just took a dick shot from Rude. You know how those feel. Now, stop being a little bitch.” I was a bit surprised he called me that out of all people, but he was a Turk and nothing could change that. I took a bit of a deep breathe before whacking the ping pong ball at Vincent’s stomach. He didn’t even seem to flinch which impressed me. He smiled to me, saying “There. See? No reaction.” I nodded and felt better after the fact of doing it. Having Vincent here actually made this a lot more fun. We kinda heard a lot of interesting things from when Vincent was still active in the Turks too. I’d make sure to try and invite him more often so we could hear more stories like that.


End file.
